


Imperfect Vessel

by Samuraiter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amputation Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan and Nagito love each other despite everything they both have lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> Post-canon by several years. Does not incorporate any speculation on the new _Danganronpa 3_ anime, due this summer. Several references to acts of self-harm committed during the Ultimate Despair period.

The facility had its points, and one of those happened to be its showers. Granted, those showers had been designed for groups, not for individuals, but the fifteen survivors had agreed to exercise courtesy and allow one person to use them at a time to preserve privacy. Not that privacy had the same meaning for the former Remnants of Despair as it did for others, after the experiences they had shared during the simulation, but they had committed themselves to rebuilding the semblance of a normal life, or at least as normal as life in the remains of a Future Foundation installation could be.

_Normal life,_ Mikan thought, closing her eyes as the hot water hit her face and streamed down her body. _Three years of this, and I don't know if it's normal yet_. And she, like most of the others, had been a vegetable for two of those years, comatose until the four who had initially survived the program could restore her mind from inside the program, reconnect it to her body, and rehabilitate her. It had been extremely difficult for her, especially after she left the simulation and its illusion of how her body should be.

Reality proved to be very different from the illusion – so different, in fact, that she had suffered a seizure, and she had to be reinserted into the simulation until she could overcome that shock. But she had overcome it, had succeeded in returning to herself on her second attempt, and she had been able to begin a series of treatments to nurse her body back to a semblance of health. She still had months, perhaps years to go before she achieved that, but she had at least managed to get back on her feet.

And she had help, not only from the other survivors, but from one of them in particular, and she could already hear his footsteps echoing from the high ceilings as he entered the antechamber outside the showers. She paused in rinsing her hair to listen.

"Hey," Nagito said from around the corner, "mind if I join you?" The rule for privacy could be waived in the case of couples, or so several of the couples in question had insisted. In a closed environment like the one they inhabited, relationships had become inevitable, and Mikan had been more than happy to accept Nagito in that capacity. He had done more than any of the others in helping her come back to who she had been.

"P-Please," she said. Her stutter had improved, though she had not overcome it yet. At the least, she could get through most sentences without having to worry about it.

He joined her after taking a moment to undress, walking up behind her on bare feet and wrapping one arm around her middle. She initially shuddered, not from revulsion, but from still not being used to being touched in a non-hostile way. After taking a deep breath, a second of getting used to him being there again, she tilted her head to one side, allowing him to lean his own head forward and let the water wet his hair.

"I still d-don't understand," she said after he had a chance to enjoy the water, "why you still treat me the way you do. It's one thing in the simulation, where I look the way I did back then, but you s-still want to be with me when I look ... like this?" She did not like to refer to any of her injuries directly, or to the fact that, as one belonging to Ultimate Despair, she had starved herself almost to death after the loss of Junko.

Nagito replied, as she smoothed his hair back from his face to keep it from getting into his eyes, "A damaged person's still a person, Mikan. And we're _all_ damaged people here." His smile had a calm, world-weary quality to it. "No matter what's happened, I still think you're beautiful." He touched her face using his right hand, his left hand hanging at his side as it almost always did – a reminder of the damage he had done to himself.

"That's ... m-messed up," she said, though she relaxed into his embrace as he held her around her waist again, kissing her softly on the neck, "but I'm still glad." For a moment, the only sound came from the water as Nagito used his fingers to trace her scars, touch the soft lines of her body – still painfully thin, but no longer emaciated. "Nagito? Did you come here to – ?" She blushed, as if still in high school – so long ago. "Do you want to – ?" She did not like to refer to any of those things directly, though she enjoyed them.

"Only if that's all right by you," he said, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. She did not see his smile, but she was certain it was on his face. "I know we still have a lot of work to do, but I don't want you to ever think that you're not appreciated here, especially by me." He used one finger to turn her face towards his. "I mean, I'm sure it's a little selfish of me to want you like this, but ... only a little. You know how I am."

"Maybe," she said, pausing to let him kiss her on the lips. _He's so gentle_. "But I don't mind." The water coursed down over both of them, and she reached down between their bodies to find his cock already hard for her. "Hands for you?" Her turn to smile – a rare sight. "Because it's not usually a g-good idea to use condoms where there's water. It's not good for either the lubrication or the material." Always the Ultimate Nurse. Her stutter almost disappeared if she was talking about her area of expertise.

"Sure," he said, "as long as I can look you in the eyes." She nodded, grasping his cock and stroking it with practiced ease. Before, she had a hard time looking _anyone_ in the eye, but she had learned to let down her barriers, a little at a time, and she kept her gaze locked to his as he touched her face, occasionally gave her a little kiss.

It only took a few minutes to make him come, and he sighed into her neck as he did, resting his face on her shoulder as his seed dripped down her hand, the water of the shower washing it from her fingers and taking it down the drain. Mikan could not help but smile at that, thinking, to herself, _He knows that he can put himself in my care. And I do take very good care of him, don't I?_ She still had that side to her, the side that craved a little control, though the simulation had shaved the killing edges from it.

"Mouth for you, Mikan?" he whispered into her ear after a moment, and she nodded emphatically as she backed up against the wall of the shower, spreading her legs as he dropped to his knees in front of her, kissing his way up her thighs before running his tongue along her labia, making her shiver. The water ran down his back, re-wetting his hair as it did so, and he smiled up at her before tonguing her clit and making her gasp.

_This,_ she thought, feeling her blood rush from her head down to the pit of her stomach, _is one part of me that ... isn't broken any more_. She panted as he continued – he had learned her body very well since their first time together, and it never took her very long to reach orgasm. _No, Mikan, don't think, just –_ A long sigh as she came, trembling, tears running down her face. Always so easy to make her cry, but she did not mind if the tears came from pleasure instead of pain. As soon as he rose to his feet again, he gave her one soft kiss, and she clung to him, as if for dear life. _Still so needy_.

But Nagito did not mind, and neither did she. He had helped her find hope again – real hope, not the perversion of it that had become his stock in trade in the simulation. She needed a person on whom to lean, and he had become that person, helping her come back to a self that she had never been able to realize in the years before.

"Water's still warm," she said, her cheek plastered to his by a mixture of sweat, tears, and water. "I don't wanna get out yet. D-Do you?" He chuckled, using one arm to squeeze her gently as his answer. "Y-Yeah, let's stay here ... just a little while."

Only the sound of the water, constant and reassuring, filled the showers after that, backdrop to a warm and familiar embrace that had nothing to do with despair.

**END**.


End file.
